Another Hope Forgotten
by niKki-niKoorU006
Summary: One-shot! AU! Naruto as a teenager..His parents never died..And a poor attempt at tragedy..In his POV..Pls..read and review..


A Hope Forgotten

Who am I? I'm a teenager. I'm young, at heart and in mind. I'm carefree and I do nothing. I don't go to school. You see me roaming around streets or else standing beside a jukebox stand playing death metal and dirty rap music. These are just some of what I do in my life. Why? Cause nobody cares!

It was said that we, the teenagers of today are the hope of the future, hope of the country. Well then, I am a lost cause. I am one of those "hope" who have been forgotten.

My parents ignored me, my teachers sneered at me and my friends neglected me. One night I asked my mother to teach me how to appreciate the values in life. Would you care what she told me? "Stop it! Can't you see? I'm already dressed up for a party! Stop bothering me!" I turned to my father to console me, but, what a wonderful thing he told me. "Here's the key to the car, go and ask your teachers that question. I'm too busy to think about such trivial things!" And in school, I heard nothing but the echoes of the voices of my teachers torturing me with these words. "Why continue studying, you can't even divide 100 by 5! Stop wasting my time!" These are the repetitions in my life that emotionally scarred me till I was seventeen.

As if they weren't enough, fate and luck was unkind to me. My innocence was gone. I've seen things that an innocent person should never have known, seen or heard. I've endured a lot more than what whining and weak people can think of in their whole pitiful lives. I've seen death too many times…murder and prostitution run aground… and other things you'd even trade your soul to the Devil for, just to forget, things too horrible to imagine. My nightmares consist of the unspeakable horrors that are not for the faint of heart. It was a normal routine for me. I never spoke to anyone of my darkest secrets and my knowledge of things that can't be comprehended and accepted of those in their right mind. You might call me insane, as I am in some way, but I never let it go that far. I keep it all to myself. I'm the only one who needs to know. It can be a blessing for some, to be able to keep sane from what you have experienced for a long time. I, consider it a curse, as even though I don't go crazy, it pains me…up to the point where I feel numb. It's such an infuriating repetition. I always remember what happens and it haunts me to this day. It hurts!! Oh so much..

This is the world I've grown in, totally opposite the life I deserve. They've never given me attention, they didn't even care, and all I wanted was to feel loved, even if it was false. I was nobody. Nobody but a person ignored and left to survive on his/her own by the ones who should have been there. My heart was no longer broken from all the years of pain and suffering. It was empty, never again to feel, to trust. I needed to take care only of myself. That is the lesson I have learned living on the streets for as long as I can.

I no longer have a home. I never did. Not where "they" were. They were the ones who have forsaken me, those who let me think I was worthless and useless. I knew back then that I can do well, that I can make them proud and happy of me. But they didn't even try. They never bothered to. They never saw me again.

An accident was my liberation, an end to all the pain, the suffering and the grief. As I lay, bleeding slowly on the cold damp street, one last tear dropped, as my life flashed before my eyes. I couldn't help but think "What if things turned out differently? If only they loved me..." I suddenly remembered a poem of a non-believer and I smiled, I really liked it even though I never believed in it. –May sloth guide you and greed bind you. May wrath crush your foes and envy enrage them. Allow gluttony to feed you and lust to ravish you. And when you have sinned each of the seven sins, embrace their lord, their liege and master atop his throne of Vanity; succumb to pride and once you've tasted each of the Deceiver's Seven Angels, the welcome the cold embrace of the Deceiver.- My breathe stilled as my last thoughts run through me. "_I accept whatever happens now. Goodbye…_" I felt the cold hands of death touching me. _An endless black void..._My body never got to the hospital for I was already dead. The world IS a cruel, cruel place and as it was, I was just another hope forgotten.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Oh..hi!! It's me!! Thank you for reading by the way..and please..review while your here..please? I would like to know what you think..This was an assignment given to us by our English teacher and well..I just wanted to share..Have a nice day!

by: me!!


End file.
